


Cola and Rum

by someshitew18



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Matt is just really mentioned but yeah, and kissing, just a bit of drinking, nothing to serious, sleep until I wrote it down lol, uh something I wrote at 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someshitew18/pseuds/someshitew18
Summary: Tom and Matt are curious to see Edd get drunk. Since they have never seen him like that. So the trio goes to a party and get Edd to actually drink.





	Cola and Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Not great at summaries. I hope y'all enjoy it isn't that much of a big thing but yeah. Some random idea I had in the middle of the night.

Now Edd almost never drinks any alcohol, and usually sticks with his cola. Matt and I have never seen Edd get shit faced, so we decided to try and get Edd at least drunk once. He's seen me flat on my face more times than I can count, as for Matt it isn't often but when he does ha it sure is a show. 

Now seeing Edd drunk is something I would have never even imagined. It's like looking at a whole new person. 

Edd stumbles toward me, with his fifth cup of rum and cola spilling over the sides, and throws his arm over my shoulders. He leans in, a little too close, with a quirky smile. 

"Tooooom~! " he says leaning in even closer. So close I can smell the sweet aroma mixed and liquor on his breath. 

I try not to chuckle as I take a swing of my own red cup. "Yes edd?" I say as I look him over. 

"Thiscolatastesamazing!" Throwing his arms in the air as he slurs his words. 

" hahah i bet Edd." I say as I chuckle at his antics. 

He wraps his arm around me once more and looks at me with a somewhat intense stares. As if he's trying to figure out what he actually wants to say. Getting a bit uncomfortable at the staring I give a small cough. Edd's arm tightens around my shoulder and a wide smile spreads across his face. 

"Hey T-tTom come outsod side with me. " he whispers as he leans closer to my ear. 

With out giving a response he grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the back door of the house. He tries to make his way between all the dancing bodies moving around in the room. I get in front of him and take the lead, not being able to watch him bump, trip, and stumble around the people. I cut through quicker and make it to the door. Placing my hand on the handle I look back just to make sure how Edd is fairing before walking out. I look at him, he has a goofy grin on his face and pink dusting his cheeks, assuming it's from his drink I pull him out into the fresh night air. 

I let go of his hand and watch as he stumbles back a bit and catches himself against the wall. I laugh and take a swing of my lovely drink enjoying the slight burn of the vodka going down. Edd tips his drink completely in one go then tosses the cup to the side. 

I catch him as he stumbles forward with his own movement. "Woah buddy! Take it easy. It isn't a race. " I tell him. Edd is bigger than me so it's a bit of a struggle to get him to stand straight before letting him go. 

He gives me this goofy smile once more as he leans against the wall for support. He sluggishly brushes his hair out of his face and crosses his arms across his chest. 

"You okay there bud?" I ask as he seems to be acting a tad strange. 

"Ye-yeah! Yeah!" Edd hiccups. " I uh just needed some air!" 

"You feeling sick Edd? Maybe you shouldn't drink any more." I ask worriedly. Sure I wanted to at least see him drunk but I don't want him getting sick either. 

Edd waves his hand at me. "Pffft no i-I'm fine!" He says as he tries to lean off the wall and slightly stumbles. 

"Maybe you should sit down for awhile Edd." I say as I place my drink down and walk over by him before a falls flat on his face. I catch his arm again and try to steady him. 

He holds onto my other shoulder for support. As Edd steadies himself, he looks down at me with a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry." He whispers. 

"It's cool Edd. Don't worry. " I tell him as I look back up at him. "Here let's sit down." Before I can even start to move, Edds' hand tightens on my shoulder. I look back up at him. "Edd?" I ask with worry. 

" ..... I" he say as he pulls me closer to him. He quickly looks away trying to hide his face with his hair. 

I raise an eyebrow and tilt my head to side. Clearly confused I patiently wait for him to say something. I know first hand you should be patient with drunks. 

Edd whips his head and looks back down at me with a determined look and a red face. My eyes widen by the sudden movement, and just widens even more as I slowly watch Edd leaning down towards me. My heart hammers in my chest as I watch every second, as if it's in slow motion, of Edds head descending towards mine. Our lips connect and my eyes are as wide as bowling balls. Edds lips slightly moves against mines so uncertainly, my eyes flutter shut as I allow myself to finally kiss back. 

Ours lips mesh against one another sloppily for awhile, until Edd's brave enough to sneak his tongue into mines. I get a strong sickening sweet flavor of cola rushed into my mouth with every swipe of his tongue. Edds hands slide down and roughly grabs my side bringing me even closer to him. I rest my hand against his forearms, digging my fingers into them as my head starts to swim from the kiss and the taste of liquor swirling in my mouth. 

I pull away with a gasp, sucking in air to quench the burning in my lungs. I slowly open my eyes and stare into a very flustered Edd hovering just above my face. We both slowly try to take in some air in, and I just let out a hearty laugh. Edd sheepishly laugh with me as he leans his head against mine.

"Well that was unexpected." I mumble as I place a hand against his cheek. 

Edd opens his mouth to say something but not before he's ducking his head down quickly "AAAARRCCCKK!" hacking making quite a stain against the front of my blue hoodie. 

"EDD!" I yell.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a small fic for a Tord Edd that I might be writing out too so we'll see what happens. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
